gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tren
El Tren es un vehículo de la Saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece en Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y en Grand Theft Auto V. Es un vehículo eléctrico de servicio urbano. Características Grand Theft Auto En GTA 1 el Tren hace su primera aparición, como un vehículo de uso público. El jugador puede subirse a un tren en cualquiera de las paradas a lo largo de Liberty City y Vice City, ya que en la beta del juego en San Andreas estaría el tranvía, pero no se puede conducir, excepto en la versión de PC donde se puede secuestrar. Tiene un diseño clásico y tiene 2 colores; en Liberty City azul y en Vice city rojo. Grand Theft Auto 2 thumb|220px|[[Claude al lado del tren estacionado en GTA 2.]] En esta entrega el Tren vuelve a aparecer como un vehículo de uso público, que transita por todos los alrededores del Distrito Central. No se puede conducir, solo el jugador se sube y el tren lo conducirá hacia cualquier parada gratis. Grand Theft Auto III Presenta un diseño que combina detalles clásicos de los trenes subterráneos de Nueva York con algunos detalles modernos, como los laterales inclinados a la mitad y un modificado testero. Posee seis puertas automáticas (por coche) de las cuales tres se abren al detenerse en las estaciones y se cierran cuando el tren arranca. Es bastante rápido. Circula en el Tren-L y en el Metro subterráneo de Liberty City. En su versión Beta el tren carecía en sus texturas y tenia un interior mas complejo como en GTA IV. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En esta entrega también hay trenes (Brown Streak y Freight), pero el modelo de tren eléctrico de GTA III y GTA: LCS no aparece, (los trenes de GTA: SA pueden ser conducidos por el protagonista para las misiones de carga, mientras que en las otras entregas no). Hay que decir que son los únicos trenes conducibles. En San Fierro, también podemos encontrar el tranvía, parodia a los clásicos y pequeños trenes eléctricos que siempre recorrieron las empinadas calles de la ciudad de San Francisco. Para subirse como pasajero en PC hay que ponerse enfrente de una de las puertas en donde son para pasajeros y apretar "Intro" o "F" o depende de como tengas configurado la tecla de entrar. Para saltarse el viaje aprieta la tecla, "W" Curiosidades *Los trenes Brown Streak y Freight son los únicos vehículos indestructibles en el juego. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En GTA: LCS, el Tren es prácticamente idéntico al modelo de GTA III, tal vez algo mejorado por la calidad gráfica. La diferencia más notoria sería la disminución de transparencia en las ventanas. Sigue recorriendo los mismos trazados, y apenas es un poco más lento. Curiosidades *A diferencia de GTA III, aquí podrás saltar la escena del tren andando. (En PSP no se puede saltar) *Aquí ya no existe la formación de tres coches. *Si vas en moto o coche a las vías del tren, un tren te pisará y estallas. Grand Theft Auto IV En GTA IV, el Tren cambia completamente (hasta de nombre, ahora se le denomina Metro). Estamos frente a un modelo mucho más fiel a los automotores eléctricos que siempre circularon por el metro de New York. Es casi recto, salvo por el techo curvado. Sus laterales están algo graffiteados, descuidados y sucios. Aparece en todas las líneas del metro. Al igual que el anterior, no se puede conducir. Pasa a ser un poco más corto pero más alto. Su testero posee dos ventanillas (Una para cabina del conductor, y otra, para la puerta de acceso a otros coches en caso de acoplamiento). También posee indicadores de línea y destino (estos siempre muestran que el tren está en la Línea K (sin importar donde se lo encuentre), y que el tren tiene como destino Cuestas del Sur, algo imposible ya que la Linea K no transita por ese barrio). Cada coche de este tren posee ocho puertas automáticas (cuatro por lado), y la gente aparecerá subiendo y bajando del mismo. Su velocidad es similar a la del Tren de GTA: LCS. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En GTA: CW, el tren aparenta ser el mismo de GTA IV, aunque en estado decrépito, oxidado. En esta entrega es inutilizable, y solo funciona como un decorado, ya que ni siquiera es tangible. Se le puede ver circulando a una muy buena velocidad, únicamente en tramos de vías elevados. Pero en la versión PSP, iPhone y iPod touch, el tren es igual al de GTA IV pero aún así es inutilizable. Grand Theft Auto V En esta entrega aparece el Metro Ligero que es un tren de sistema tranviario perteneciente a Los Santos Transit que circula por Los Santos. Gran parte de su recorrido es por una plataforma parcial o totalmente segregada del trafico rodado. Tiene diez estaciones repartidas por Los Santos y una en construcción. Este no se puede conducir y solo se puede ingresar como pasajero. También circula un tren de carga similar al Freight de GTA SA, aunque con más vagones y en un solo color. A diferencia de las demás entregas, el tren no es manejable, no se detiene y es indestructible, aunque hay excepciones. En una misión se lo puede conducir (controlando su velocidad solamente). A veces al cambiar a Trevor Philips, puede estar borracho en las vías y cuando se acerca un tren, frena un poco para que Trevor salga de ahí. Su posibilidad de destruirse puede darse en casos raros por GTA Online. Curiosidades * Existe una posibilidad de detenerlo (no destruirlo o descarrilarlo) en Modo Historia, se consigue subiendo al tren y cuando estés al frente de la cabina poner las bombas C4 (puedes poner todas las que quieras pero tienen que llenar el frente del tren) alejarte y activar los explosivos y ahí el tren seguirá andando por poco tiempo pero se detendrá. * En el modo GTA Online debes de ir con un compañero, poner C4 en el frente del tren (5 cada uno) y si da la ocasión, el tren parará. Curiosidades *En la misión Final Destination, cuando Niko habla con Lenny Petrovic desde lejos en la estación, pasan dos trenes que no se detienen en la misma. Y al finalizar la secuencia, un tren de un solo coche saldrá del andén contrario mientras Lenny huye de Niko. *En la misión Three Leaf Clover, cuando Niko, Packie y Derrick escapan por el subterráneo, los trenes circulan en sus respectivas direcciones, pero en vías contrarias (Es más, uno de ellos casi atropella a Derrick). *En la misión No Way on the Subway, aparece un tren descarrilado en el Puente de Algonquin. *En caso de tener, al menos, tres estrellas de búsqueda, los trenes dejan de detenerse en las estaciones, haciéndolos inutilizables para escapar de la policía. *Curiosamente, en esta entrega, las formaciones pueden tener entre dos y tres coches. *En la expansión The Ballad of Gay Tony, hay una misión en la cual se debe destruir un tren (los mismos son indestructibles en todas las entregas que aparecen). En esta misma expansión, hay otra misión en la que, un helicóptero de carga levanta en el aire un coche del tren. *En esta entrega, existe un tren en el Tren-L, que posee tres coches. El tercer coche se halla al final de la formación. El mismo es, prácticamente230px|thumb|right|Un coche de más en una formación. inaccesible, debido a que no existe un andén lo suficientemente largo para cubrir una formación. A pesar de ello, las puertas de ese coche se abren cuando el tren se detiene en alguna estación. *Otra curiosidad relacionada con el Tren es la inmediata muerte de las personas que se acerquen a él. Es un glitch, ya que el juego cree que dichas personas son atropelladas por el tren, cuando en realidad se desplazan sobre el anden. Para comprobarlo, debemos ir a la Estación Kurowski, ya que es la única que posee peatones en el andén. Esperen a que el tren llegue, luego causen alboroto, y la gente que corra hacia el tren morirá instantáneamente. *Si vas en el tren y no has desbloqueado algún distrito, el tren subterráneo te llevará a él, pero las rejas de la estación estarán cerradas. *Existe una gran diferencia del tren que vemos en GTA III de PS2 al que vemos en la versión PC, una gran diferencia es que en el PS2 el tren no tiene asientos y tiene grafitis. En cambio, en la PC tiene asientos, publicidades y esta casi limpio. *En GTA 2 los pasajeros del tren al salir de él, rebotan en las paredes y a veces van a la línea del tren y se electrocutan. *En Grand Theft Auto Online es posible detener el tren poniendo bombas adhesivas en la cabina de el tren y luego detonandolas. Esto lo convierte en el único juego de la Saga Grand Theft Auto en el que se puede de detener un tren ocasionado por el jugador y fuera de una misión. Galería Archivo:Tren_GTA_1.jpg|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto. Archivo:TraincabGTA2.png|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto 2. Archivo:PortlandEl3.JPG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto III. CapitalAutos_Render_Tren-L.jpg|Beta del Tren en GTA III Archivo:TrenGTAIIIPS2.jpg|Un Tren (versión PS2) en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Tren LCS.JPG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:Tren (CW).PNG|Un Tren en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Archivo:Artwork_tren_GTAIV.jpg|Artwork del tren en GTA IV. Brown Streak SA.png|Brown Streak en GTA: SA Train-GTAIV-interior.jpg|Interior de un tren en Grand Theft Auto IV Tren.jpg|Tren cruzando una ladera en el campo de Los Santos. Nótese el Paracaídas de fondo. Trenes estrellados por Trevor.jpg|Trevor Phillips provocando una colisión de trenes. MetroLS.jpg|Un Metro ligero en GTA V. Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto 2 Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Trenes Categoría:Trenes de Liberty City Categoría:Decorados Categoría:Transporte público Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas